marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Danger Room
Danger Room is one of the stages featured in X-Men: Children of the Atom and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. The stage is based on the Danger Room, a recurring location created by Professor Charles Xavier to train his X-Men, containing several training devices and holographic programs. X-Men: Children of the Atom The Danger Room is located in the southeast part of America, inside Xavier's "School for Gifted Youngsters". The stage has a mostly metallic appearance, with a hard steel floor and back wall. There's an emergency exit door with a control panel on the right side, and a set of windows at the left showing a control room with Professor X supervising the battle from inside. At times during the battle, obstacles like sharp spikes rising from the ground and a mechanical press coming down from the ceiling can be observed, but these are merely aesthetic elements and have no influence on gameplay. The stage also alters its appearance periodically into 3 different holographic settings: * Jungle - The back wall turns into a lush jungle area with large trees and vegetation. Vines can be seen hanging at the top, as well as a broken branch and several tropical animals moving on the background. * Ocean - The stage takes the appearance of being underwater, with water reflection effects and a number of sea life swimming at the ground. The background features a number of coral reefs and assorted plants, while high up one can spot a sunken ship. * Space - The background becomes a space void with a large nebula and planet visible high up in the air, and a big artificial satelite standing at the left side. This is the home stage of Cyclops and Akuma in Arcade Mode. Marvel vs. Capcom 3 In Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, the Danger Room makes a minor appearance as part of the background in the title and mode select screens, zooming in every time the player selects a mode until it "enters" into a large holographic display on its center. The Danger Room later became a proper stage in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as the alternate version of the Training Room. The stage is a large circular room with a large "X" symbol on the floor, and a big machine on the ceiling with four panels forking out of it, and also sporting a "X" symbol. The walls are covered in holographic screen displays showing a variety of information, and several floating cams move around the background as they track the fighters during battle. Professor X can once again be spotted observing the battle from a windows in one of the back walls. There's a large, circular hologram right in the middle of the background. Gallery Xcocy-24.gif|Danger Room in Cyclops's ending from X-Men: Children of the Atom. Danger_Room_jungle.png|Danger Room in the Jungle setting. Danger_Room_ocean.png|Danger Room in the Ocean setting. Danger_Room_space.png|Danger Room in the Space setting. File:Umvc3vergilvsironfist.jpg|Danger Room in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. See also * Training Room Category:Stages in X-Men: Children of the Atom Category:Stages in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Cyclops Category:Akuma